


Family

by Azek



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek
Summary: "Trevor carries the weight of his family on his shoulders, but it’s rare that he can acknowledge how heavy their deaths weigh on him. Alucard and Sypha find him in a moment of weakness.They all have families to miss." -Author summary





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644485) by [Artrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artrix/pseuds/Artrix). 



You can stream and download Family [here.](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/Family%20Castlevania%20podfic.mp3)

If you want to read the author's notes please go to the original work.

Thanks to Paraka for hosting.


End file.
